Cherished Moments
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: [100 Prompts Challenge] They're weird, some eccentric, but most importantly, all of them cherishes you. As for you, you'll never forget the moments spent with them. And those are your 'Cherished Moments'. [ReaderxVarious] [Tears - HakuryuuxReader] (Character List will expand)] [GO/Original/Chrono Stone/Galaxy]
1. Introduction - Amemiya Taiyou

**-Shrugs- I think I lost my light-writing style.**

**Anyway, I got a massive writer's block, thus why I haven't been updating. I swear I'm not lying-well, maybe a little-but I promise I'll finish everything. I ****_promise._**

**Jeez, Those Guys is on #1 priority list, and next is Thick As Brick. The others come next, but I'm sure I can finish them all.**

**DISCLAIMER :: If I own Inazuma Eleven, I'm going to be rich. If I own Amemiya Taiyou, he's not going to be seen outside of my house. Which was why I don't own any of them, because none of these things happened.**

* * *

You were a normal girl. You were absolutely average.

Sure, you had your hopes and dreams, but they were never higher than what you could've possibly reached. Are you a pessimist? No, more like a realist, if you may say so yourself.

Your grades? They were a _little _above average. And that's putting an emphasis on the _little _part. You study like how a student should be (correction; like how _no student _has ever been. 'Sides, who study nowadays, anyway? It's all soccer. University's probably no longer needed. Just... soccer fields.), just to maintain your grades, and, possibly, improve it (very) _little _by _little_. Yeah.

Everything was always like 've lived quietly for years, never in the spotlight, and you never wanted to be.

You were contented with this kind of life. At least nobody cared to bother you this way.

...And it surprised you greatly when the all-popular Amemiya Taiyou-or the _"School's Diva", _as your friends dubbed-greeted you with that charming smile only-the-Gods-know-charmed-how-many.

"Hello," he said politely, smiling all the while, "I've never see you around. Are you new?"

...Well, he certainly knew how to hurt your little, humble heart.

His bright smile suddenly turns into a worried frown. It seems you had spaced out for quite longer than you initially expected.

"Are you alright? Did I offend you somehow?" he asked, his voice full of regret.

Well, sure, he was always with the other popular students, and most of the time practicing his soccer techniques when you're all bundled up inside the library, struggling to just maintain that oh-so-little-above-average grades, but... you practically sit _behind _him every. Single. Day, for God's sake!

Heck, you were sure that during the roll calls he glanced at you, even though it was just for a mere second!

"Well, you see," you began, trying to ignore the irritation welling up inside you, "Thank you for your kind words, of course I'm new! What with my uniform all ironed to perfection-look at how _smooth _it looks like!-with no ink blotches and whatnot!" You said, adding an enormous amount of sarcasm into your words.

Sure, your uniform wasn't that dirty, but it was enough to indicate that you had been there for more than a day. With a few ink blotches and crumpled parts, one would instantly know that you've been here for long, and that you struggled a _lot_ with your academics.

Apparently, anyone but this little ball of sunshine.

Amemiya merely smiled at you. He doesn't seem to mind your sarcasm-dripped words-although he had to admit, he was quite startled by your bold remark.

_Ah, how amusing._

_"Not like other girls," _he silently noted, _"But I wonder, is it in a good way, or otherwise?"_

When he suddenly chuckle-_with his damn beautiful voice, no less_-you instantly thought that you had met with the world's most peculiar man.

"I see," he finally said, "I'm sorry, that was a honest mistake on my end. Soccer's been taking my time, you know. I barely get any rest, so I space out a lot in class. You're the girl who sat behind me, aren't you?"

He spaces out a lot in class, yet his grades managed to beat yours?! Two times better than yours, at that!

D-did he... Did he just bragged in front of you...?!

What an _annoying_ young man!

...You briefly wondered why he was popular in the first place.

-And then you remembered. His looks-which could rival a model's, his brain, and the fact that he's a soccer athlete. _Of course _everyone would be head over heels for him.

"Ah, yes, I'm _indeed _"her"-the girl who doesn't even warrant a place in your brain to be remembered, _Genius-kun._" You said, and although you were smiling, your words were very bitter.

You may sound like a sore loser, but you didn't care. He started this one, and you weren't going to back down. Not yet, at least. You had a chance to win this one, really.

As average as you are, you're quite protective over your little thing called 'pride', after all.

He merely chuckled, "Oh, no, that's not my intent! I remembered you, didn't I?" he said in a polite, yet teasing manner-something that you believed as a feat that only he could accomplish-while eyeing you, amused. "I'm sorry for my insolence, _Your Highness."_

Cue you blushing a million shades of red.

"But... may I request an introduction?" he asked, "Our meeting was not really pleasurable, after all."

You nodded dumbly, inwardly cursing yourself. Why the hell did you nod? Why did you get reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess just by a word uttered by him?!

...You were starting to lose your mind, you thought.

Suddenly, a hand was extended to your view.

"I'm Amemiya Taiyou, 1-3. Nice to meet you."

You glanced at him, and at the hand he extended, and finally back to him. You then opted to sigh as you accepted his handshake offer, "Thanks, Leutenant _Obvious-Genius. _(L/N) (F/N), 1-3." You said, as you felt Amemiya's hand shaking yours lightly.

He smiled as he broke the contact. He then walked away, but not before pausing for an instant, whispering _right _into your ears-you could _practically _feel his breath!-with an awfully smooth voice,

_"That was interesting, (F/N)."_

Cue you blushing _again, _as red as a cherry.

And that was your uncanny, (not so) sweet introduction with Amemiya Taiyou, Arakumo Gakuen's Diva.

**_~fin._**


	2. Love - Fudou Akio

**I...I don't know. /cries.**

**This... this is just... I don't know? It's not really full of mushy romance (Heck, this is FUDOU we're talking about, man), and it's more of a one-sided love? Or at least implied.**

**By the way, the prompt for this is "LOVE" and I swear to God there are 999999 things you could do with that prompt with just about ANYONE and lookie, I chose Fudou. FUDOU. The unlikeliest of person.**

**Am I a masochist or what?**

**I... I don't know. Oh, by the way, thanks for the lovely reviews!~ They made my day, heh.**

**DISCLAIMER :: I do not own...!**

* * *

Your annoyance towards him was starting to take its toll on you. You hated him with every fiber of your existence. The way he played his twisted mind-games with you, the way he hurt your friends...

You hated him with everything you had.

Yes, _he _is Fudou Akio, the very source of your hellish days.

* * *

"FUDOU!" You shouted-nearly everyday-with rage showing in your eyes. He had just made one of your best friends cry.

The said man merely smirked at you, walking away with that smug look you hated. He never did stop to talk to you in peace. Whenever he _intentionally _stopped to talk to you, it was always just to make fun of you or play with your mind-he would always render you speechless. It was always like that, no matter when, or where it is.

_"Fudou, I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days." You had said, gritting your teeth._

_"Oh, really? Do you think you could keep your promise?" He asked, seemingly testing you, what with his confident smirk and arrogant look._

_"...I do!" You answered after a few moments of silence._

_"I'll be looking forward to it." Fudou gave you one of his infamous chuckle, which had lit the fears inside more than a hundred student._

_You merely stared at him, surprise written all over your he serious or joking?!_

_...But this _is _Fudou we're talking about. He must be teasing as usual._

But maybe it's because _he's _Fudou Akio. You never did understand him. At least, deeper than the fact that he loved torturing you and make other people cry. He was an eccentric young man, his mind would be very hard to decipher with the knowledge you have about him right now.

* * *

"_Ne, _Nao-chan," you called to one of your friends during lunch break. She just so happened to be the person who knew every single rumor in the school. She was almost like an informant-just that her informations isn't really credible-with the _information _being rumors and all. "Do you know anything about Fudou...?"

Nao choked on her bread. She coughed and you panicked, handing her a glass of water. She drank it, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "You mean THE infamous Fudou Akio? That jerk?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah..." You replied, unsure whether or not asking her was the right choice.

"Are you insane?! Girl, talking to him would shorten your lifespan!" she said. And although her face was genuinely worried, you couldn't help but to defend the man in question.

He may be a huge jerk, an asshole, but... he's still the person who would always bother you whenever you're sad or lonely.

And that may be, just _maybe _his way of showing that he cared.

"Don't say that!" You said, half exclaiming, "Fudou was just misunderstood!"

Nao looked at you in surprise, and then her eyes turned to one of understanding, "Ah, I see... so you're falling for the bad boy," she smirked, "I guess it can't be helped."

You immidiately blushed, denying her remark with all your might.

"You can't hide anything from me, [F/N]. I'm a master at these things." she said smugly.

"...But I'm really not-!"

Sure, you sometimes felt your heart skip a beat when you heard him call your name in _that _way, indicating that he would mess with you-and succeed every time. And then you'd blush when he somewhat praised you, although it was always coated with a few sarcastic remarks. You'd always find yourself staring at his retreating back whenever he walked away.

...But that doesn't mean that you're in love or anything!

"Come on, silly little [F/N]. I don't know much about him, but I've heard a few things. Wanna hear?" Nao asked.

"Yeah," you replied, "Tell me everything."

Nao chuckled at how oblivious you are to your own feelings-though of course, she did this discreetly, unless she wants to taste your wrath. "I heard he's brought up in a... not-so-bright family, you know?" she said, "I think it was along the lines of his father leaving him and his mother. I don't know why, though."

Hearing this, your heart clenched in sadness. So that was it. The reason why he always had that certain melancholic expression on his face, albeit always masking it with that ruthless, smug facade of his...

The reason...

The reason he was always harsh to himself...

...Was so that he wont end up like his father, wasn't it?

It was so that he wouldn't end up like the irresponsible, idiotic father of his...

He had lost himself in that pit of darkness...

You just knew that he's waiting for someone to pull him out of there.

"...Thank you, Nao-chan." you said, smiling at the worried girl. It seems you looked a bit too sad. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm going now." You said.

"But you haven't even touched your lunch yet!" Nao said.

"Yeah... I'm going to give it to someone."

Nao sighed, "Alright. Just go, [F/N]."

You smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

"Fudou?" You called, "Fudou...?"

You had been looking for him everywhere. Where could he be? You had no slightest idea as to where he could be. His classroom? Library? Highly unlikely. Cafeteria? You were there a few minutes ago, and he wasn't there either.

Then... could he be in the rooftop? But that place was off-limits to students...

Huh. Silly you. _Who_ in their right minds would believe that _Fudou Akio_ go by the rules?

Chuckling, you decided to test your luck.

* * *

Bingo. There he is, lying with his eyes closed. His expression looks so serene and peaceful. He's actually... kind of _cute. _Though it goes without saying that it's weird seeing him vulnurable like this.

Like, _really_.

You decided not to wake him up from his slumber. You knew that he must be tired.

You sat down beside him, trying your best not to make any sound as you put your _bentou _box beside him. He stirred, and you almost got a heart attack. Fortunately, he didn't wake up.

_"Fudou... Akio..." _you thought, looking at him, _"You're... so... mysterious."_

When you moved your hand, it accidentally brushed with his. Cue you blushing a million shades of red.

That, and Fudou opening his eyes instantly.

"Ah..." You whispered, "I'm-"

And then, Fudou started to laugh. Uncontrollably, at that.

"You should've seen your face!" He said, pointing at you rudely, "It was comedy gold!"

Albeit a little annoyed that he's laughing at your face, you're also quite grateful. He was laughing, after all. It was a real laugh, it came directly from his heart—atleast, _you _think so.

"What? What are you looking at?" Realizing that you weren't exploding or shouting by now, he stopped laughing. Seeing your soft expression, he eyed you warily. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, Fudou." You replied, smiling ever so gently at him. Although a part of you still wanted to smack him hard for that one insult just then.

"Liar." Fudou hissed.

"I'm not." You said as you handed your _bentou _box to him. He eyed you, and the box, and then back at you in surprise. He still looks somewhat wary, but you've taken it for granted that it would be hard to destroy his walls one by one.

Fudou eyed you once more, and decided to take it. He had not eaten lunch today.

You smiled at him, "Although I still want to beat you up and throw a dynamite at you so you'd explode to smithereens..." you started, "I think... I'm starting to get soft on you."

He didn't know how to respond, so he just eyed you in surprise—while eating your _bentou, _of course.

"I guess I made you speechless, huh?" You said, "Fudou... you've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Fudou still made no attempt to reply.

"I know now... the reason you've been so hard to yourself... it was because you don't want to end up like your irresponsible father, right?" You saw him opening his mouth, trying to protest. "Ssh... just listen."

He simply stared.

"Fudou, you're not the same as your father." You said, "No matter what happens, you would never turn like him... I know people said that blood never lies, but... in your case, I don't think so."

Fudou looked at you, his expression soften-albeit just a _little_, it was unnoticeable.

"Heh." His smirk went back full force, "Who do you think I am?"

You eyed him in surprise.

"I'm **_Fudou Akio. _**It goes without saying that I wont turn like that useless father of mine," he declared, "I'm **_Fudou Akio. _**I'm destined to rule. I'm the strongest."

You could only smile as he bragged on and on, trying to held back the tears that he had been holding back for so long.

You didn't say anything, opting to nod while smiling instead.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio, and he wont ever shed a tear infront of a girl.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio, and he's not so weak as to needing a shoulder to cry to.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio,and he's the King.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio, and he's the strongest.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio, and you knew, you just _knew _that he would turn out victorious.

He **_is _**Fudou Akio, and you had fallen head over heels for him.

You didn't care even if he doesn't return your feelings. You didn't care.

All that you cared was that you promise that you'll be beside him, supporting him, and be with him in his ups and downs.

All that because you loved the man, Fudou Akio.

* * *

**So? How is it? Bad? The Worse of the Worse? Did I OOC Fudou so much? I swear writing him is ****_so _****hard I can't even-**

**Anyway, leave reviews, tell me what you think!~**


	3. Sorrow - Teacher Kirino

**I thought of uploading this as a standalone one-shot, but I suppose I could fit this crap here.**

**Yeeeah, the cliche student-teacher relationship. Shoot me now.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! Do tell me how I do in this one, with that review box over there!**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own this beautiful defender-I mean, teacher. ****_/chuckles._**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep bee—smack!_

_He _rubbed his eyes as it cracked open, albeit very slowly, revealing his beautiful sky-blue eyes. He yawned as sat up on his bed, stretching his arms in the meanwhile. His alarm had gone off—and maybe he had used a tad bit too much of a power to turn it down earlier...

Ah, well, as long as it doesn't crumble to pieces. And he could always buy a new one.

Kirino Ranmaru walked out of his room and proceeds to open his fridge, looking for anything edible to eat.

Leftover _natto _from last night, frozen _onigiri... _Ah, man. He needs to go buy some groceries later.

Finally, he decided to just get whatever there is, including yesterday's _natto _and _onigiri. _Tonight, if he haven't had time to buy groceries, he's going to stick to eating cupped _ramen, _like usual. Definitely not the healthiest course of meal, but he doesn't really have much choice. He's not a cooking extraordinaire, after all.

Most of his friends had asked him why he's not married yet. He's handsome, that's for sure, and he's obviously single. He's kind, and straightforward too, never beating around the bush. He probably had a fanclub. All in all, he could just marry off a woman and live happily without having to worry about what to eat tonight.

And Kirino always shook his head, laughing awkwardly, _"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."_

His answer was always that—or variations of the said word.

And whenever he said that, guilt always stab his heart mercilessly. He was lying, and he's perfectly aware that he is. He _is _seeing someone, but he wont be able to reach that person, to be romantically involved with that person, let alone marrying that person... at least, right now, but he wouldn't know what fate have in store for him.

Lady Fortuna never really smiles at him, either.

So yes, that's his life.

* * *

He was the last when deciding something. Including his dreams, what kind of person he wanted to be when he's older.

At the time, he absentmindedly scribbled _'Teacher' _in the blank piece of paper, with only a sentence in there; _"What's your dream job? What do you want to be when you've finished high school?"_

And that's what he is now.

A history teacher working for Raimon High School.

He sighed as he walked towards the classroom he's in charge of. He had been a teacher for a year or so, and frankly, it was not as bad as what people said it is. Raimon doesn't have that many delinquents, and even if there are a few who likes to act up, Kurama—the current P.E Teacher and his old teammate years ago—would handle them quite nicely.

All in all, he was happy. Content and blissfull with his choice.

...Especially, since he could see, be with, and fall in love with a certain female—_you._

But sadly, just like how he had said before, there wont be any romance between you. Because... you were a student, and he's a mere history teacher.

Forbidden relationships like these weren't meant to be made.

No matter how much he wanted to hold you, no matter how much he longed for your affection, no matter how many times he called out for you during his worst times.

No... you two were simply not meant to be.

"Kirino-_sensei!" _A cheerful, _very _familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up—he hadn't realized he was hanging his head low all this time—to see a _very _familiar face smiling towards him.

_You._

"Hello, (L/N)." Kirino tried his best to restrain himself from saying absurd words to you. "Good morning."

"Good morning, _sensei!_" You replied. Suddenly, your bright smile turns into a worried frown as you asked him, "You look down. Are you sick?", whilst tilting your head to the side cutely.

_Oh, God, no. _"No, I'm fine," Kirino replied, slapping himself mentally. It was always like this; you showed up, and it seemed like you were trying to test his self-restraint. "...Anyway, did you do your homework yet?"

You looked at him in horror, eyes widen as realization dawned on you, "Oh no, I forgot! Sorry, _sensei! _I didn't mean to slack off, really!" You said.

He wasn't the type to punish, anyway. Not to you, not to anyone else. Even though he's irrevocably in love with you, he was still going to maintain what's left of his professionalism. "That's bad, (L/N). You shouldn't forget homework like that." He scolded, like how a teacher should be—at least he's not going soft, right?

You looked at him with your—_damncuteitshouldbeillegal—_puppy eyes. "Sorry, you'll forgive me, right, Kirino-_sensei?_"

He couldn't help the blush that was spreading on his cheeks. "Y-yes, o-of course." He mentally yelled at himself for stuttering. He's the teacher here, _you _should be the one stuttering—not the other way around!

"Yay! You're the best, _sensei!"_

Kirino smiled bitterly at that. If only you knew. _If only._

Yet, _you _knowing how he felt towards you would just be a fleeting dream.

You smiled brightly at him, like that of an angel, as you tugged on his sleeve, "Let's go, _sensei, _class would start soon!"

And he could only smile, his eyes full of longing, as you held his hand and led him towards the all-familiar classroom—where he first met you, the cheerful, bright girl.

He may be stupid for loving you in the first place, and sorrow might eat him whole before he managed to tell you anything, but he doesn't mind.

As long as he could savour what he has now, as long as he could see you smile brightly at him.

* * *

_"Kirino-sensei, are you really alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_...As long as I can still be by your side._

_**~fin.**_


	4. Tears - Hakuryuu

**I wrote all of this on phone, yeah!~** **(I actually finished this about a week ago but I haven't had time to upload this all qwq) Also, check out my note if you send an OC to High School!**

**uwu.**

**Hakuryuu qt.**

**Next is Ibuki, and then Tsurugi!~**

**(DISCLAIMER APPLIES) Happy reading!**

* * *

Truth be told, you weren't anybody special within the Fifth Sector. You were only one of the huge amount of children taught in God Eden, the place where Fifth Sector trains children and turn them to SEEDs.

It wasn't like you volunteered to go there. Hell, you don't even know why you were brought here in the first place.

You had heard, from one of the nicer instructors, that your parents sold you to Fifth Sector.

That inspector thought you'd cry, yell or get all emotional, but really, you didn't care at all. Why would you? Why would you want to waste your life getting all angry or angsty just because of parents who were willing to sell their own child?

They had nothing to do with you the moment they sent you here, you had always thought. You don't have to concern yourself with them either.

"Hey," You then heard a familiar, low voice. It was full of arrogance and confidence; perhaps nobody in the whole vicinity has the tone quite like this one.

It was none other than Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu," You nodded at him, acknowledging his presence, "What can I help you with?"

Hakuryuu scoffed, "_You won't stay alive with your personality here_."

It was the same words as the one he uttered, right in your face if you may add, when you first came. He was here a lot longer before you, you concluded, what with his arrogance and know-itall tone.

And then, just like the day when you first came, you had said, "Silly White-Hair," You didn't know his name back then-although, truth to be told, you still called him that sometimes-so that was your spontaneous nickname for him, "Personality doesn't matter. What matters is strength and preserverance, am I right?"

And then he chuckled, nodding his head, satisfied, "Indeed," he had replied back then, just as he is right now.

He had said that you were too meek; too nice (although you would've disagree if not for his seemingly praising tone).

You knew Hakuryuu had a point; any and all weak points would be exploited here, and nobody would be able to help as surviving by themselves are already hard enough

However, as logical as the explanation above seemed, you could not help but to develop a soft spot for the white-haired ambitious soccer player who stood in front of you.

It wasn't like he was extraordinarily nice; quite the opposite even. He was also inconsiderate, insensitive, blunt, and, by no means was he a prince or a knight in shining armor. If you had to compare him to something, he'd be an antagonist, really. The dark hero, forgotten and misunderstood, the one who went to the wrong path.

But hey. You couldn't comment on that. It wasn't like you weren't an antagonist either.

"By the way, (F/N)," Hakuryuu said, and you could have swore there was a tint of uncertainty on his voice, "...You..."

"What is it?" You asked, your curiosity effectively piqued.

"I... Never mind." Hakuryuu looked down, almost like he had not wanted to look at you eye to eye.

"...Hakuryuu," You said firmly, as you cupped Hakuryuu's cheeks, forcing them up so his eyes looked at yours, "Talk."

Hakuryuu's confidence never wavers. He never fumbled with his words. He was the _Ultimate_. And you'd do anything to keep it that way. It wasn't because of anything special, really; it was just that it's really uncanny to see Hakuryuu like that.

"Ah..." Hakuryuu uttered in surprise, as his lips parted as if he was about to say something, but stopped. And then, after a few moments of silence, he said those words, "I... heard about you and your parents... You can talk to me," He said, "If you want to, that is."

And at that time, you swore you were glaring at him. It wasn't on purpose; no, quite the opposite. It was almost reflex. You hated any form of speech talking about your parents.

"Are you kidding me, Hakuryuu? Here I thought you were going to confess to me or something," You said as a sarcastic joke (although, you noticed, Hakuryuu was blushing subtly at this), and then you continued, "I don't care about them. They sold me, Hakuryuu, they sold me to this

horrible place where everything is justified if it's for soccer! They threw me away... like... some rag... d-doll..." You realized that you were holding back your tears, stuttering.

It was strange, almost uncanny that Hakuryuu could broke through your millions of walls just by his words alone. You've never reacted this way no matter who brought it up.

However... Hakuryuu, with his kind eyes-one that you rarely see-and his 'higher-than-thou' demeanor gone whilst talking to you...

Everything was too much to handle.

And then all the emotions you had been struggling to keep in came out, as tears and choked yells of curses and disappointment towards your parents. You didn't care how pathetic you looked, or that some other children might've been in the same predicament as you are; sold by their parents. You hadn't mean to sound egoistic, but you couldn't help it. Hakuryuu doesn't seem to mind. You had cried your heart out, weep pathetically in front of him, and yet he didn't turn around and walk away. Instead, he stepped closer, and put his arms around you, albeit awkwardly, and kissed the top of your head, whilst letting you cry on his chest.

You hadn't stopped crying, fresh tears flowed after Hakuryuu's act. He didn't say anything even when his clothes soak wet with your warm tears.

"...It's okay." You heard him say, slowly and softly.

"H-Hakuryuu..." You choked out, "S-sorry... t-thank you..."

Hakuryuu merely nodded as he leaned down to speak directly to your ear,

_"I'll always be here for you... because..."_

And when he said those three words of confession, you swore your world brightened.


End file.
